BFB,BFB my best friends brother, my best friends brother, wait what?
by 7kassie8
Summary: What if Claire met Shane through her best friend Alyssa who is Shane's little sister will Shane fall for Claire? Sorry i'm not good at Summaries and this is my first Fanfix
1. Love at first sight

Summrey: what if Claire met Shane through is sister Alyssa who she is best friends with will he fall for her?

Note: I do not own anything in this story oh and this is my first Fanfix hope you like it.

Claire's P.O.V:

It's the first day of highschool for me. I sure hope I don't get bullied or anything that's the last thing I need. I still can't believe my dad's job was moved here to this quiet, deserted, small town named Morganville but still I am happy for my dad getting that promtion in the police force. I go to my wardrobe and chose what I was going to wear, I was going to wear my dark blue skinny jeans with a black top that just reached my thighs and that had small, little, crumpled up waves in them,

(I found it hard to explain what her top looks like but I hope you generally get the idea how it looks like sorry) and plain,black converse shoes. I then went to the mirror to straighten my long, dark, brown hair that came to just about the middle of my back and I also straighten my side fringe aswell. I then put a little bit of mascara on that made my dark, blue eyes stand out a bit. After that I put on my plain, black hoddie and pack my bag for my first day in school.

"Claire honey, breakfest is ready" my mum shouted up to me.

I went quickly down the staires to the kitchen after just noticing how hungry I was.

"Careful Claire, one of these days you will fall and brake your neck running down those stairs" mum said in an over reacting voice.

"Mum stop over reacting all the time i'm fine" I answered to her while rolling my eyes.

Mum just shrug and let it go just as my dad came in in his cop uniform he was promoted to a Detective and both me and my mum were pleased for him.

"Morning Kathy, I smell pancakes am I right?"

"Morning to you to Les and yes I have made pancakes this morning"

"Moring to you to dad" I say sarcasticly.

"Oh god sorry Claire I didn't see you there good morning to you" my dad says in a apolgetic voice I nodded in forgiveness we all ate breakfest once I finshed I kiss both my parents and say goodbye before walking off to school.

Alyssa's P.O.V:

" Ughh, Shane! get up we have school in a few mintues and your still in bed!"

Shane moaned and turned away from me and said "Jesus Lyss turn it down, I don't fell good this morning i'm not going to school today I thought mum or dad would've told you"

"Mum told me you were'nt going in but I came up to check that you were'nt faking it just to get a day off school"

"Well as you can plainly see i'm not so can you please just go away"

" Fine, see you later" I rush downstairs to grab my bag before leaving I quickly check myself in the mirror I was wearing skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt that says "i'm a drama queen...GET OVER IT!" which as Shane would've mocked sometimes he can really be annoying but he care's for me like a big brother should and with that I shouted bye to my parents and left for school.

Claire's P.O.V:

When I arrived I went straight to the main office to princible Dawson and she said "ahh you must be Claire Danvers, hello and welcome to Morganville high i'm princible Dawson" she said as she shook my hand.

"Hello, and thankyou is there anything I need to know with my classes?"

"Oh yes, I have taken to account your outstanding grades from your last school but just for today instead of putting you in with the seniors which I was planning on doing, i'm putting you in the classes with the other people in your year just so you can make a few friends that's all. Is that ok?"

"umm...yeah sure that's fine"

"Good, here is your timetable and your locker number is 188 goodday miss Danvers"

"Thankyou princible Dawson" I walked out of the office and went straight to my locker where a girl with long slightly curly brown hair was standing to the locker next to mine.

"Hi" she said to me.

"Hi" I say back.

"My name's Alyssa Collins, what's your name?, Are you new here?"

"It's nice to meet you Alyssa and my name is Claire Danvers and yes i'm new here"

"Oh, great what lesson do you have first period?"

"Uhhh...maths"

"OMG...I have that next we could go together If you want?"

"Yeah sure, i'd like that very much thanyou"

As the bell rings me and Alyssa walked straight to class and as it turned out all my classes were with Alyssa so I decided to stay with her all day.

(the bell rings for lunch)

"Would you like to sit outside to have lunch seeing as it's a nice day outside?" Alyssa asked me as we got our lunch"

"Sure"

We went outside and sat underneath a tree and were talking and giggling until a guy with curly blond hair with blue eyes and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and plain blue jeans with trainers on and a goth looking girl with short black hair, with brown eyes and wearing a black skirt with a t0shirt that was covered with skulls with black and purple stripped tights with clumply black boots. Came over to us and said:

"Hey Lyss wears Shane today?" asked to blond guy.

"He's ill today Mike" replied Alyssa.

The goth girl snorted and said "Yeah right"

"No, he really is this time"

"Okay we believe you...and who is this?" asked the blond guy.

"Oh, this is Claire Danvers she's new. Claire this is Michael Glass a friend pf mine and my older brother Shane and this is Eve Rosser another friend of mine and my brother"

"Hey nice to meet you Claire" Michael said.

"OMG...it's about time Alyssa should of made another female friend I mean being stuck between boys all the time we finally out number them high five Claire" Eve shouted and we both high fived eachover and we all sat underneath the tree and got to know all of them and by the end we were best friends.

At the end of school we were in english when Alyssa trips over a chair leg and fell face first to the floor I go to her and help her up she winces in pain and said "My ankle really hurts"

"Don't worry you've just sprained it a bit I can help you home if you want?" I offered.

"Yeah please can you help me home because my parents and brother will be freaking out if I don't get home before sunset"

"Where do you live?"

"58 Founders street"

"No way, I live at 55 Founders street what a coninsidence"

"Wow no way weird"

I manage to walk Alyssa back to her home and it was past sunset when we got there and her parents and brother were not happy. As Alyssa unlocks the door and I help her through it her both her parents and brother run to the door and say:

"Alyssa Collins where have you been?" Alyssa's mother asked looking worried.

"I trpped over a chair leg in english and hurt my ankle but luckly my new best friend Claire helped me home she could not have gone any quicker than she did incase my ankle hurt even more sorry"

I manage to get her to lie down on the couch and her brother who looked older like 17 or something and had dark brown hair and chocolate colour eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans to honest he looked kinda cute and hot but I quickly hid that thought as he spoke to me.

"Is she telling the truth? because if I find out that you or anybody else did this watch out."

"Oh for gods sake Shane don't have a go at her in fact you should be thanking her for helping me home she could of just left me there to get home by myself insted she offered to help me. Look Claire i'm so sorry for my idiot of a brother Shane here to acuse of you of this just ignore him"

She smiled at me and I smile back Shane then turned to me and said.

"Ummm...look i'm sorry I had acused you of this I just get protective over my sister that's all"

"yeah like everything I do you ask questions wanting to know everything that's goning on"

I giggled a little bit and smiled.

"Ahhh...Lyss he only does it cause he cares and anyway it's ok I would be the same if I had a younger brother or sister"

Alyssa rolls her eyes and Shane smiled at me and that's when I said:

"Well I better get going my parents will be wondering where I am"

"Oh do you need a lift home dear?" asked Alyssa's mum.

"Oh no, I live just down the road at 55 Founders Street"

"Oh, right that's not far then thankyou for bringing Lyss home Claire" Said Alyssa dad.

I waved to bye to them and said to Lyss.

"See ya tomorrow Lyss"

"See ya" Lyss said back.

I went home and explained to my parents where I had been and apolgised ate dinner had a shower and went to bed.

Shane P.O.V:

After Lyss went to school this moring mum made me breakfest and told me to stay in bed which I did because for once I really am ill but at about 2:30pm I felt better so I started to play call of duty on my xbox. I didn't realise the time till I looked at my phone it was 5pm so I thought Lyss should be here by now. I went in to her room and no one was there so I went downstairs and asked dad where she was and he said:

"I don't know Shane she has'nt come home or called or text I don't know where the hell she is"

I slowy began to worry because this was not like Alyssa at all I went upstairs to think about where she is when a few hours later at about 6:30pm I hear some one unlocking the front door and mum saying "Alyssa Collins where have you been?" as soon as I heard Alyssa's name I ran downstaris to find Alyssa standing on one leg while leaning on another girl to support her I looked from Alyss to the other girl and I have to admit she looked hot but I quickly buried that thought while Lyss explained why she's so late. "I trpped over a chair leg in english and hurt my ankle but luckly my new best friend Claire helped me home she could not have gone any quicker than she did incase my ankle hurt even more sorry"

I started to calm down a least she was back home and as Lyss's friend Claire layed her down on the couch my brotherly instinct took over as I walked over to the couch next to Claire I could see how beautiful she really was with her long dark brown hair and dark deep blue eyes but yet again I hid those thoughts and said to her

"Is she telling the truth? because if I find out that you or somebody else did this watch out?"

I felt sick at myself for saying that to her I saw the pain in her face for a split second when Lyss said "Oh for gods sake Shane don't have a go at her in fact you should be thanking her for helping me home she could of just left me there to get home by myself insted she offered to help me. Look Claire i'm so sorry for my idiot of a brother Shane here to acuse of you of this just ignore him"

After she said that I saw Claire smiling at her and Lyss smiling back and when I saw Claire's smile it was the most beautiful smile I has ever seen and it made her look more beautiful than ever jesus Shane I need to stop thinking about her she's what 15 and i'm 17 not gonna happen. But I did feel the need to apolgise "Ummm...look i'm sorry I had acused you of this I just get protective over my sister that's all" to which Lyss replied "yeah like everything I do you ask questions wanting to know everything that's goning on" Which was true and then I heard a cute giggle and guess what it came from Claire and she was smiling again dam it Collins stop thinking about her.

Claire then said "Ahhh...Lyss he only does it cause he cares and anyway it's ok I would be the same if I had a younger brother or sister" dam right I do but I couldn't help smiling at Claire when she looked up at me and then after woods she said bye and told us that she lived at 55 Founders Street which was a few doors down from us when mum offered to drive her home. After she left mum put a bandage on Lyss's leg and gave her Lyss her cruthers from when she broke her leg last summer and then after that we went to bed but I had a little chat about Claire with Lyss.

"So...how did you meet Claire?"

"I met her at my locker she's right next to mine why?"

"No reson"

"OMG, Shane you have a crush on her"

"What!?...no!" Oh god do I have a crush on her I mean with the things that I thought in my head about her, I though she was hot, she was beautful and I loved her laugh and smile oh god I really do have a crush on her but why she's 15 and i'm 17 it would never work out could it? the best thing is to deny it especially to my nosy know it all sister Alyssa.

"Oh come on Shane it's written all over your face"

Oh holy shit it wasn't was it because if it is i'm screwed big time but she is a mate of my sister's what the fuck am I going to do I only just met her before it could get any worse like me actully admitting it to Lyss I push Lyss outside my door and shut it and heard Lyss laughing. Oh god what happens if she really does know and is'nt joking with me? worse what happens if she tells Claire? this is too much for me think about I climb into my bed and want to forget the whole thing but that night all I could dream about was Claire.

Well I hope you like it so far i'm planning on writting more but I don't know if I should it's up to you guys leave a review saying either you want me to carry on or not I don't mind which buy from 7kassie8 x


	2. We meet again

Claire's P.O.V.:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I knew it was 6am time to get up I decided to wear something different today I wore a denim skirt with 3/4 black leggins on and a black t-shirt that said the word star on it and my beloved convere's. I went to the mirror and decided to put my hair in a ponytail and pin my fringe back with bobby pins but I made a little bump in the fringe to give ofa little bit of a style and decided not to wear any make-up today I then walk downstairs and sat at the table when a bowl of cornflakes landed in front of me and my mum said:

"I'm so happy you walked down those stairs this morning"

I just shrugged I was not in a talking mood.

"Claire, honey what's wrong? you seem upset are you ok?"

"Yeah,mum i'm fine i'm just tired"

"I expect you were the moment you hit that pillow you went straight to sleep"

"huh, look mum I need to go I'll be late to school otherwise bye"

Alyssa's P.O.V:

"Shane i'm fine you don't need to hover over me constently and help me"

"No Lyss, no matter what you say i'm not leaving your side"

"Well what about my classes you can't come in to my classes and what are you going to do if I needed to use the bathroom huh?"

Shane looked baffled for a few mintutes and then said

"Well apart from those times I'm not leaving your side got it?"

"Urr...got it"

Shane's P.O.V:

When we got to school I hears a high pitch squeal I turn around and just about to doge and over-excited Eve.

"Shane, your back, your ok"

"Eve I was ill for one day it's not like I was in a hospital or anything"

"Sorry, anyway have you seen the new girl?"

"Urrr..." Think Shane quick before she realises somethings up.

"No I have'nt seen her" What the hell did I just say

"Claire" Eve and Alyssa squeal together

Claire walks over and she looks more beautiful than ever.

"Hey,Oh my gosh Lyss I didn't know you were on crutchers are you coping ok?" asked Claire

"I'm coping ok thanks well at least I will have you in all my classes to help me"

"ughh...yeah about that I'm not in your classes anymore"

"OMG!...Why not?"

"because in my last school I had A+ across the board and when I moved here they were going to put me in the seniors classes but decided that I should make some friends in my own year and I did I became best friends with you Lyss but now they want me to go into senior classes I'm reallly sorry"

"Don't blame yourself Claire not your fault and while you are here I need to pick a bone with Shane who claims that you haven't met him."

"Urr...that's a bit weird since I met him last night"

"Yeah Shane you met her last night" said Alyssa

"Oh,yeah I rember now hehe I forget things pretty easily anyway how old are you Claire?"

"I'm 15 years old when I lived in Newyork and started Highschool there I did one term then during half term my dad announced he got a promoted to a Decetive we had to move here"

"Ahhh...ok"

There is a bit of an awakward slience then the bell goes.

Claire P.O.V.:

Thank god for the bell I don't think I would off survied another second with all that awkardness and tense slience I can't believe Shane did'nt remember me. WAIT a mintute why do I care Shane is Alyssa's older brother I should'nt be thinking about him so why did it hurt so bad when Shane did not remember me from last night that just shows where I stand with him in his mind and the worse thing is as I walked into english with a bunch of seniors I realised that all my classes were with Shane and the reason I know that was he showed me his timetable and his classes are exactly the same to mine god help me.

"So...at least you will know we in all your classes" Shane said quite smugly

I just shrugged and avoided looking at him because I just knew I would blush like crazy I sliently prayed that this hour would be over soon

Shane P.O.V:

Holy cow I just realised that all my classes are with Claire I showed her my timetable and she showed me her's and they were exactly the same, shit what am I going to do, in english I sat beside her and said "So...at least you will know we in all your classes" I said it quite smugly to see what she says or does and too my surprise she shrugs and advoids looking at me and I see hint's of a blush on her face...oh no this can't be good what happens if she has feelings for me this is going to be sooooo awakard and tense and stange between us hell even for Alyssa, Michael and Eve how long will it be till they notice somethings up and suss it out that is going to be embarrsing from hell and as to make things worse queen bitch Monica Morrel walked in followed by her cheap version back up singers Gina and Jenffier all the guys in the room wolfwhistled well...all of them except me Monica ignores them and sits at the desk on the other side of me and says:

"Hey Shane" in a real girly voice

"Hi Monica" sounding like I really could'nt care less if she was there or not

"I heard you were actully ill for the first time ever and not faking it to get out of one Mr Matthews Maths quiz"

"Whatever Monica"

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanna catch that new flim "the walking dead" with me tomorrow night"

I stopped to think about the answer I was going to give her then because to be fair Monica wasn't bad looking she was the hottest girl in school and you were lucky if she even knows you

"Alright fine i'll come what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"5pm no earlier no later go it"

I nodded, I turned to my other side where Claire was sitting she looked up aswell and I saw the massive hurt in her eyes and facial expression oh god she did have crudh on me and she had it bad I suddenly felt gulity for agreeing to take Monica to see that flim but there was nothing I could do about it and I almost lost my temper with Monica cause she got up and went to Claire's desk and went in her face and said

"Back away bitch he's mine" and walked out with Gina and Jennifer

"Hey Claire i'm-..."

Claire got up packed her stuff up and left the classroom holy shit what have I done

Claire P.O.V:

How could he do that? I realised at that exact moment what I was feeling not just jealously but hurt, pain and most of all love I was in Love with Shane Collins my best friends brother. I nearly burst into tears when he was having this converstion with Monica Morrel and it went like this: "Hey Shane" Monica said in a real girly voice. Shane replied "Hi Monica" he sounded like he really could not be bothered to talk to her."I heard you were actully ill for the first time ever and not faking it to get out of one Mr Matthews Maths quiz" Monica said in a mocking tone."Whatever Monica" Shane answered "Anyway I was wondering if you wanna catch that new flim "the walking dead" with me tomorrow night" oh no please don't say yes please don't say yes. "Alright fine i'll come what time do you want me to pick you up?" NOOOOO! at that moment I wanted to go in his face and scream to him that I loved him but manged to hold back my tongue and listened to my heart slowly shattering to a million pieces."5pm no earlier no later go it" Monica answered and at that point she looked at me and sussed out that I had a crush on Shane so she get's out of her chair stands in front of me put's her hands on my desk and leans in to say "Back away bitch he's mine" and then she walked out with her back up singers Gina and Jennifer Shane then said "Hey Claire i'm-..." I could'nt listen to him I needed some freash air so I pack up my things and walk out with a broken, bleeding, slowly dying heart I know I only met him last night but still I felt some kind of connection between us but obvioulsy he didn't feel it and that what hurt the most I was going to have to get over him one way or another.


	3. Date

The following night: Claire P.O.V:

Here I am all alone in my room doing nothing but studying and homework, while Shane is having a amazing time with Monica Morrel the Queen bitch herself...ahhhhh I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel...but I don't and besides he will laugh at me and I serously don't want that well...nevermind that I need to carry on with studying and doing my homework.

* * *

Shane P.O.V:

I'm outside Monica's house ready to take her on our movie date. I still can't believe what Monica said to Claire. We're not even dating and yet Monica called me her's I wanted to put her straight but she walked out before I could say anything and when I tried to tell Claire she got up and left, I mean I hardly know her but I felt she had to know that me and Monica are not dating, I don't know why but everytime i'm near Claire or see her I feel happy is that natural, because when I see Micheal or Eve I don't feel that sort of happiness when I see Claire I can't be...but I must be...oh holy crap i'm in love with her i've only just realised shit this is not good...not good at all but I am and there's noting I can do...well there is but it's not like Claire is going to talk to me anytime soon maybe that would give a chance to get over her...I hope. While I was thinking this I had'nt notice someone getting in to the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey, Shane" Monica said in a flirty way.

"Hey" I replied.

"Ready?"

I just nodded and drove us to the drive-in movies, I know it's not the 90s **(note: I think that's when the drive-in movies were but i'm not sure sorry if i'm wrong) **but still it's a great place to hang out. I drove us near the back and before I could say anything Monica launched herself on me, kissing me. At first I did'nt kiss back but after a few seconds I had too otherwise she would get pissed of big time. A few seconds more and the kiss depened and I had this scary feeling that Monica was trying to undo my jeans and that's where I had to draw the line.

"Monica. Stop." I said firmly

"Why?" Monica replied whinny.

"Because I don't want to go further than kissing tonight"

"Didn't stop you last time did it?" qeustioned Monica.

She had to bring that up didn't she. It was a mistake at a party and I was drunk my parents or Alyssa don't know that and i'm planning on keeping it that way. When I didn't answer she smiled slowly.

"Thought so. I also heard I was'nt your first was I?...Kim was."

"Shut up Monica"

"Ahhh the truth comes out"

"I mean it Monica. Either shut it or get out"

"I'm good thanks so if not me...again who then?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play game's with me Collins who is she?...if not me then there must be someone else although I don't see who-...oh wait there is one Claire Danvers new girl nerdy aswell...well ugly why choose her Shane over me hmm why?"

She is seroulsy pushing my buttons right now. Even more when she was talking shit about Claire.

"I'll give you 3 reasons Monica.

1. She's not a bitch

2. She's Smart

's hot and beautiful " I answered all true of course.

Monica just stared at me mouth hanging wide open. Looking like she wasn't expecting me to say that_. "Stick that in your bitchy tongue" _was all I could think of in my mind.

"You'll regret this big time" Monica said in her threating tone.

"Whatever Monica...and if I find out you or your skanky mates done anything to my sister, friends or Claire i'll hunt you done like a dog and kill you peronally got it"

She just flipped me off and got out the car and stormed of to another guy's car and got in it...most likely an ex-boyfriend or something all I could think of was good luck to the guy. After a few mintutes I got bored and drove home and went to bed ready to face tomorrow.

* * *

**Well guy's i'm back of hoilday from France came back last night so here it is the 3rd part of "best friends brother" I hoped you enjoyed it i've also updated "Shane punches Claire" and my new story "Eve's new friend"**


	4. I need to tell you that I love you

**Next day: Claire's P.O.V:**

Beep, beep, beep

went my alarm clock I fumble around for it and manged to put it off, then I got up and went to my dresser and got out to wear: long black leggins, a long top that says _Paris _on it with the effiel tower and Norta Dame on it aswell along with a pair of black sandles.I had my hair down and decided to wear some mascara.

I grabbed my backpack and misarebley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mum was making pancakes.

"Morning honey, how are..." her voice tralied off as she saw my moopy face.

"Oh baby girl...what's wrong?" she asked me

"Nothing"

"Yes there is, beacuse you walked down the stairs this morning and juging by that sad look on your face somethings wrong."

"It dosen't matter" I said while sighing and looking away.

"Yes it does. Now sit down and tell me what's wrong"

I sat down opposite my mum and I put my head on the table with my hands covering my head.

"You know my new friend Alyssa Collins" I started

"Yes I do. I was speaking to her mother in the grocery store very nice person she has a son aswell Shane I think she said was his name" mum answered.

"Well...I think i'm in love with Shane" I said.

"Awwww...sweety that's wonderful"

"No. No it isn't because he's not intrested in me"

"Why is that?"

"Because I am young and i'm an ugly freak, nerdy girl. Besides he went on a date with Monica Morrel the mayor's daughter last night while I was sitting right next to him. Monica knew I really liked him and told me to back of cause he is her's, she walked out the room and I got up to leave Shane called after me but I couldn't...I couldn't let him see how much I loved him" I say starting to cry thank god this is waterproof mascara.

Mum was slient for a mintute then said "Listen to me Claire Danvers you are not an ugly freak or a nerdy girl. You are just a very clever and gifted young girl, I highly doubt that would put him off, and as for this Monica girl...stand up to her when she tries and bullies you again it won't matter who's daughter she is. She is a nasty piece of work alright. You really need to tell Shane how you feel"

My head shot up at tha moment with thick tears trickiling down my face as I said

"Your kidding right. No way in hell am I going to tell him that"

"Why ever not?"  
"Because he will make fun off me and spread rumurs and i'll never live it down"

"I'm sure he won't do that"

"Whatever I need to get to school see you and dad later" I say getting up and heading for the door

"You need to tell him" mum said as I opened the door. My dad was coming down the stairs as I stepped outside I heared him say

"Tell who what?"

I quickly walked down the steps and out of the front gate. Praying that mum would not tell dad.

Shane's P.O.V.:

I got up this morning and went to take a shower thinking about last night. I had to tell Claire how I felt. The longer I didn't tell her the more the more I wanted, needed and missed her. I don't care if she is Alyssa's best friend I am going to tell her. I got ready and grabbed my bag and walked with Lyss to school.

Claire's P.O.V.:

When I got to school I was walking down one of the corridors and I saw Monica surronded by a group of girls and as I passed her one of the girl's ask

"So did you and Shane...you know?"

Then I heard Monica say

"Yeah we did for the whole movie and it was great"

I imdently felt sick and walked quickly to maths where Shane was. I tryed to look for another seat but I knew I would get moved back next to Shane so I sat down and ignored him as hard as I could.

"Claire I need to tell you..." Shane started before I cut him off

"Shane I already know"

"You...you do"

"Yep. Heard it from Monica as I walked passed her this morning"

"What...what did she say?"

"That you and her did it through the whole movie and that it was great"

"That's...that's not what happened"

"what?"

"she tried to but I pushed her off"

"ahhh...Shane don't lie to the freak" Said the cold, cruel, icey voice standing in front of us

Me and Shane looked up at her

"I'm guessing the freak heard my conversation...you fucking evesdropper"

Shane stood up fast and stepped towards Monica and said

"Leave her alone Monica"

Monica then smiled and evil smile and kissed him and Shane didn't pull away I stood up and ran away in tears.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I was mortified what Monica was spreading around about last night. When she called Claire a freak I got up and told her to leave Claire alone. But then she kissed me and I heard Claire crying and I was in shock that I didn't relise that my lips were still pressed on Monica's. I manged to push Monica off and my stare was a deadly one towards her.

"Did you like that Shaney?"

"Fuck off Monica"

"Whatever looks like your little freaky girlfriend didn't like it"

I turned to where Claire was sitting and she wasn't there she must off ran off. I ran out of the classroom to look for Claire. I ran into Micheal, Eve and Alyssa.

"Hey guys, did you see where Claire went?" I asked desperatly.

"No man. Why you looking for her?" Micheal asked.

Oh man what am I going to say

"I...I need to talk to her"

"Oh" Said Eve while grinning

"What are you grinning for?" I asked

"Yeah Eve why..." Alyssa started but she soon got what Eve was talking about which I had no idea about, and Alyssa slowly grinned aswell trying to hold back a laugh.

"Girls. I'm with Shane on this one why are you grinning?" asked Micheal

"Oh come on Micheal even your not that dumb. Why would Shane be looking for the new girl to "talk" to her" Eve said

"I don't..." Micheal started before he got it and he was trying not to laugh

Oh no they knew shit what am I going to do now hell even say

I just stood there straing at them in silence and then all 3 of them burst out laughing.

"I never thought I see the day my big tough bro would fall in L.O.V.E ahhhh" Alyssa said teasing me

"Yeah. What happened to Shane the player." Micheal said laughing his head off

"Collins I'm warning you now make a wrong move on her I will kill you" Eve said still laughing

"This is all very funny guys but right now I need to find her do you know where she is" I said getting frustrated

"Now that I think of it we saw her running into the girls toliets crying heavely" Alyssa said

I made a run towards the girl's toliets I didn't go in though that would be very bad instead I stood outside and heard heavey crying.

"Claire...Claire it's me please come out"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because Monica might be with you to hurt my feelings again"  
"NO!...no she isn't out here please just come out here"

I heard slience for a few mintutes then she came out there was red around her eyes, she then came and stood opposite me with her arms folded.

"What do you want?" she asked

"A red lambougini and 100 million dollars but I'll settle to talking to you about last night and what just happened with Monica."

She nodded.

"Nothing happend between me and Monica last night she is just saying that to keep up her sluty reputation, and what just happened was to wind you up she can't stand the fact that I don't like her"

"Then why did you go out on a date with her?!" Claire screamed at me

"Because she would make life hell not just for me but for you and possibly for Alyssa, Eve and Micheal"

"Why?...why do you care if anything happens to me your my best friends brother your not sopposed to care about me"

"well I do"

"Why?!"

"because I love you" silence settled in and I couldn't believe what I just said. I'll admit it made me feel better getting it off my chest and I could tell she was shocked as I opened my mouth to say something else she ran off again.


	5. The start of a beautiful realtionship

ran after Claire. She ran outside, I caught her arm and turned her towards me and held on to her arm. I could tell she was angry, upset and humilated? although I don't know why she would be humilated.

"What do you want?!" Claire screamed at me

"You" I answered

"This is some sort of sick joke isn't it. Any mintute Monica and her skanky friends will come out laughing and then you will be making out with her. Picking on the freaky geek as always"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why did she think this?, Why does she think i'm going to to that to her.

"It's not a joke I swere on Alyssa's life it's not" I pleaded. Claire sunddenly stopped trying to pull away when I mentioned Alyssa's name. She wiped her tears away and just looked at me.

"You sure?" she asked

"Yes i'm sure" I answered. Claire then calmed down and she smiled a little.

"Sorry. It's just that i'm used to being in this situation then it all come out as a big joke to humilate the freaky geek"

"Now. That is sick to do that to someone"

Claire nodded. I then bent down to her and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss back, but within a few seconds she kissed me back and it was the best kiss that i've ever had. When Claire broke the kiss she lent her forehead against mine and smiled. We then hugged, and that's when I saw Monica and the Monica wannabe's standing not so far away from us. Monica's mouth dropped wide open as so did her friends mouth's. I gave them a "told you so look" Claire turned around and saw them she gave them a smirk and in true Monica fashion she stomped her foot on the ground and shouted

"Girls!" and turned on her heel and walked back inside followed by her wannabe's

"I finally got one over on Monica. And that's something that I never thought I would get to do" Claire said smiling

"How does it feel?" I asked

"Pretty good actually. But there's something else that is much better"

"Oh yeah? and what's that?"

"This" She kissed me and I kissed her back and I heard some mocking clapping and laughing and I knew who it was, or should I say they"

Me and Claire turned to see Micheal, Eve and Alyssa there laughing their heads off and clapping. I flipped them off and that only made them laugh more. When the finally had it undercontrol they walked over to us and Micheal asked

"Well man,did you enjoy that?"

"You know what?, yeah I did"

"Good for you"

"Hey, guys did you see Monica and her sluts faces?...one word priceless" Eve said coming close to laughing again

We all laughed then Lyss said

"Wow...so maybe one day in the near future we are going to be sister in laws"

We all laughed again then the bell rung for next period as Micheal, Eve and Alyssa walked off I turned to Claire

"So...there's a party on at the weekend fancy going with me?"

"Sure"

We both went to class and the whole week went great by Friday I was Claire's boyfriend.

* * *

**I know this was short but the next chapter is the party and an unsuspected surprise that will end a reltionship... till then see ya 7kassie8 xxx**


	6. Breakups,Vampires and Leaving?

**The Party:**

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I can't wait for tonight as i'm going to the party tonight with my boyfriend Shane Collins my best friends brother. I still can't believe it I just hope Monica isn't going to be there but knowing her she will be but she better keep her manicured claws off my boyfriend. So i'm wearing this dress that has a starpless top and a black outer skirt with black heels **(**** /images/sims3adufefor/FAevening2_ **** it's the gold,black and a bage-pink****colour I know it's off a sims 3 clothing site but I really like that dress)** I put my hair up in a bun with my side fringe hanging down I put mascara, blush , eyeshadow and a bit of red lipstick on. I say bye to my parents but just as i'm about to walk out the door my mum calls me back to the kitchen.

"Claire sweety there's something we need to tell you" my mum said

"What is it?" I asked quite worried

"We're leaving town tonight after the party" my mum said

"WHAT?!" I screamed in absoulute horror

"Claire honey valm down" my mum said

"CALM DOWN?...HOW THE HELL AM I SOPPOUSED TO CALM DOWN!"

"Honey I know your angry but listen my job here..it's not what I really enjoy and I've been offered a more high-paying and better job as a dective back in Newyork and I start in 2 days time we just want to get there in time to settle in" My dad said

"But...but what about my friends? Alyssa,Eve,Micheal god what about Shane?"

"Babe I know that you have just found your first love and boyfriend but we are doing this for your benifit ok" mum said

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and headed towards the party to see my friends and Shane for the last time.

When I got there, there were people everywhere I saw Monica in the far distance just glaring at me I turned and walked in to another room. Luckly Shane,Eve,Micheal and Alyssa were there and came over to me I debated whether to tell them or not but the second Shane hugged and kissed me I decied it can wait

"You look amazing Claire-Bear" Eve said looking at me approingly oh and latley Eve had decied to call me Claire-Bear as a nickname

"Thanks" I replied

We were all having a great time till Shane and Micheal went to the bathroom and so did Eve and Alyssa that's when a guy came up to me

"hi, i'm Ian what's your name?"

he looked like a nice, freindly guy "Hi, i'm Claire

"Can I get you something to drink Claire?"

"urr...Water please"

"sure" He walked away and came back with a bottle of water with the cap off and gave it to me I started to drink it and it tasted sweet and bitter not like water should taste but within a second it was gone and I felt...happy

"I need to go and find my friends" I said

"Oh...I think I saw them upstairs...want me to take you too them?"

"Yes please"

he lead me upstairs and quickly opened one off the doors and pushed me inside then turned to me and out of his mouth looked like..._Fangs?_

"That was easier than Monica told me it would be" He started

but before I could say anything he pressed up against me and he felt cold and know looking at him closely he was very pale...he can't...but he must be...a vampire?

"Yes I am a Vampire"

"How did you..."

"I can read your mind. Know shut up and this will be easy"

I know what he was saying so I kicked him where it hurts a guy the most and as he fell to the floor I ran out of the door and up another flight of stairs only to be greeted by Shane lip-locking with Monica Morrel and both of them had their arms around eachover and seem to be really enjoying it. Then Micheal, Eve and Alyssa cam out of another room. Eve and Alyssa looked horrified and Micheal looked downright angry so he shouted

"SHANE!" as loud as he could breaking up the kiss between him and Monica and Shane turned and saw me and he realised what he had done and Monica had a devious smile and look on her face. I couldn't bare it turned and ran for it outside Shane calling my name, I ran outside just as Shane grabs my arm and spins me around followed by Micheal,Eve,Alyssa and the slut herself Monica.

"Claire...I didn't mean for that to happen Monica jumped me as I came out of the bathroom and put a drink to my mouth"

"Leave me alone Shane"

"Claire you have to believe me I didn't mean.."

"I don't care what I meant you still lip-locked with Monica"

Just as Shane was going to say something else Monica said

"Looks like freaky geeky can't help that her sexy boyfriend can't keep his lips off mine not to mention hands"

I got so pissed off, I just had enough of her so I square up to her and punch her right in the face

"I've had enough of you bossing and pushing me around...yeah i'm smart get over it and i've so had enough of you patheic snarky comments and besides you can have Shane cause we're over"

Just then my parents car pulls up and my dad honks the car horn as I walked towards the car Shane grabs my arm

"Wait..what do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you besides i'm leaving tonight and never coming back hopefully"

"your leaving!" everyone but Monica shouted

"yep" I turned back to Shane "you know what? I was so angry about leaving you to move but know I'm glad enjoy life with the worlds whore" I pulled out of Shane's grip and sat in the back of the car and drove out of Morganville hopefully for the last time...ever.


	7. Back for good

**5 years later Claire is now 20, Shane is now 22, Eve is now 22, Micheal is now 22 and Monica is now 22. Oh and Claire hasn't lost her memory I know in the books when people leave they lose their memory but I changed it cause Claire doesn't really know much about the vamps.**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I'm back. Back in this cursed town after what happened the night I left...it's just so unreal. I have a new job here i'm the new science professor at the university. After my parents and I settled back in New york things were ok for a little while...then I started dating this guy named Jay Cookson but he kept lying to me were he was and turned out that he was cheating on me with the schools slut Jenny Carlsworth so when I found out I dumped him then and there, I was ok because...hey I went through it with Shane. I pulled up at Common Grounds and got out my black BMW.I was wearing dark-blue skinny jeans a black vestop with a navy coloured leather jacket and knee-high black boots. I walked into Common Grounds and walked up to the counter to where...to my surprise Eve was pulling espresso drinks she walked over to me head down and said

"What can I getcha?" Eve asked. She then looked up and her jaw hit the floor when I saw her she was still rocking the goth style...

"Claire?"

"Last time I checked I was"

Eve then ducked out under the bar and pulled me into a very tight hug

"Feel free to let go anytime Eve"

When she finally let go she still had disbelieve look on her face

"Sit down I'll bring over a moocha and we can talk"

I nodded and sat down. After a few minutes Eve gave me my moocha and sat down in front of me.

"So?...how have things been outside of wonderful Morganville?"

"uhh ok...my dad still has his job I just broke up with my boyfriend Jay"

"You had a boyfriend?!"

"Yep. But he kept lying to me and was cheating on me with the schools slut Jenny"

"Oh god im sorry"

I just shrugged

"How's everyone?...I mean Alyssa,Micheal and...Shane"

"Oh" Eve's voice went quiet

"Eve what's happened?"

"Well 4 things have happened 2 are bad one is neutral and the other one is good"

"Ok the good news first please"

"Well...me and Micheal are dating"

"OMG!...i'm so happy for you"

"But he's a vamp"

"What!"

"now don't freak ok...vamps run this town you have got to believe me and Mike got killed by my boss Oliver and was saved by his house...it's complicated how the house works it's got something to do with Micheal being it's descendent or something anyway he then became a ghost and then the founder Amelie gave him the chance to be turned to into a vamp and he accepted it I was ok with it but Shane...he wasn't he is now though"

"okaaay I believe you"

Eve sighed in realief

"Ok now for the bad news...Alyssa...Alyssa was killed my Monica"

I spat out my moocha in shock and stared at her in shock

"What?!...How?...whe-"

"It was the day after you left Shane rejected Monica and she got pissed and set his house on fire he got Alyssa out but she later died in hospital as she had to much smoke in her lunges and she had very bad burns. Him and his parents left town and he came back when he was 18 he...he is now engaged to this goth girl named Kim she is a fucking bitch...she thinks she is better than anyone and she talks shit about everyone"

"Oh...oh my god i'm gonna fucking kill Monica when I see her"

"Don't bother she's now in prison for arson, atempted murder and murder locked up by her own brother"

"Oh...when...when's is Shane and this Kim getting married?"

"Next week why?"

"Oh it's just that I was planning on staying here in Morganville as I have a new job here"

"Where you working?"

"I'm the new science professor at the unversity"

"You should live with us at the glass house"

"I can't Eve"  
"Why not?"

"One Shane's there with Kim and two I don't want to bother you and Micheal"

"Oh Micheal won't mind and don't worry about Shane and Kim if either of them start on you let me or Mike know and they are out "

"Oh in that case then yeah ok"

"Great my shift ends in 30 minutes you can follow me in your car if you like?"

"Yeah ok...wait how did you know I had a car?"

"well unless you came by bus or taxi here which I doubt you have a car"

"Oh ok see you in a bit"

* * *

**I know you can all hate me know for killing off Alyssa I'm sorry don't ask why I just did no reson...anyway what do you think of Shane and KIm getting hitched will Shane leave Kim at the alter or will he tie the knot with her sorry for it being a short chapter**


	8. Old flames and New enmies

**Claire's P.O.V:**

After Eve finshied her shift I followed her back to the Glass house...I still can't believe that this town is run by vampires and that Micheal is one...normaly I would just laugh at it but for some reason I believe it because one the night I left when that Ian guy nearly raped me he showed me his fangs and told me he was a vamp. We just pulled up to the Glass house it still looked old and beautiful as before I stepped out of my car. Eve straight away went to the trunk of my car and got my suitcase, a big black and white shopping back and a red sports bag. She slammed the trunk shut and went up the staris to the Glass house and got the house keys out I quickly locked the car and followed her. Eve stepped over the treashold and took my things into the living room and put them against the door.

"Yo, everyone put their pants on we got a new roomie!" Eve yelled at the top of her voice.

Just then 6 pairs of feet came running down the stairs. Micheal was the first one I saw he still had his blond curly hair and bright blue eyes...he did look alot paler than the last time I saw him...oh right forgot he's a vamp.

"Hey...Claire your back!" he said surprised while he gave me a hug.

"Yep and i'm staying...because I have a new job as a science professer at the University" I replied. Then I saw a goth girl who had raven,black hair with bright pink highlights and was wearing skinny jeans that were black and had skulls on them big black clumpy boots a black t-shirt with fangs dripping blood from the sharp points.

This must be Kim.

I then saw Shane. He looked exactly the same as he did 5 years ago he was wearing dark blue ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt he was staring st me in disbelief while Kim looked at me with disgust and...jealously?

"Your back" Shane said in disbelief. I just nodded...I really didn't want to speak to him.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Kim asked with anger in her voice.

"Kim!" Micheal and Eve choresed together.

"Claire, is here because she has graduated from MIT and has git a job at the University here and I said she can stay here as long it's ok with Mike which i'm guessing he is" Eve explained.

"Yeah you can stay here Claire" Mike replied

"But she can't...because I live here...you cant replace her with me she's just a stupid cry- baby dork" Kim snapped back...my body went tense I was already to land my fist in her face...unfortunley Eve and Micheal saw it and stepped in between us and scowled at Kim.

"Kim. Either you stop being such a slutty,jealous,over-reacting mother fucking bitch or I toss you skanky ass outside. Remember I didn't invite you here the only reason you live here is because your Shane's fiance...and beside's we've all known Claire since highschool so she is more welcomed here than you" Micheal said very angrily.

Kim was speechless and quickly backed off when Eve said

"Oh and if you or Shane give her a hard time you are both out got it!"

Kim and Shane nodded.

"Well...glad that's all sorted come on Claire i'll show you to your room" Eve said as she picked up my stuff and led me upstairs to my room which was the last one down the hall.

"Here you go" Eve said as she dumped my stuff on my bed. The room was really nice. It had old wooded floorboards, plain black/navy coloured walls and a bed with quite old designs on the blankets.

"Its beautiful room Eve thankyou" I said

"No problem honey. The first door facing the stairs is Micheals room, the next one is Shane's and Kim's, then you have the bathroom then there's my room."

"Ok thanks"

"Oh and before I forget we all have chores to do like cooking,cleaning, laundry etc... "

I nodded. Eve left my room leaving me to unpack. Once I did we all had dinner...Shane was cooking so he made Chillie Kim was constently eging herself as close as she could to Shane which made me think _wow desperate or what! _Shane didn't look to fond of it either...I had a feeling that he was every now and then looking at me but I put that thought aside. I then said goos night to everyone and went to my room to pack and plan my lessons tomorrow, once I did that I set my alarm and went to sleep.

I then woke up about 2am. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go and get a glass of water. I got out of bed I was wearing long black pajama bottoms and a plain,light blue vestop. I walked down the stairs to find Shane on the couch with his head in his hands. At first I thought to ignore him and carry on getting my glass of water...but I notice he was still in the clothes that he was when I came here and he just looked so..._alone._

I walked over to the couch and sat a few centermeters away and put my hand lightly on his shoulder. He flinched a little but relaxed when he saw it was just me...I gave a little reasuring smile

"Hey are you ok?" I asked in a soft quite voice

"um..yeah I'm fine just thinking about my sister and mum"

"Oh..ok Eve told me about Alyssa...god Shane I'm so sorry but...she never told me about your mum what happened?"

"When we went on the run my mum started rembering Alyssa and the fire she had a nervous breakdown and I just left her in the motel room while I left to get some air I came back and I found her in the bathroom eyes open in the bathtub filled with her blood and she had deep cuts on her arms and legs...it looked like sucide but when my dad came back he said it was the vampires that did this cause she remebered Morganville and sent me back here to do his dirty work but when I got here I met Kim and decided not to his dirty work and well...you know the rest" He replied

I nodded.

"Hey..ur Claire you don't have to if you don't want to but do you want to come to mine and Kim's wedding next week?"

"Yeah,sure i'll come thanks for inviting me"

"It's ok"

I smiled one last time...gently patted his shoulder and went back to my room...but that's when I realise I didn't get my glass of water so I headed back towards the stairs and noticed Shane wasn't on the couch anymore. _Must of gone back to his and Kim's room _but as I passed Shane's and Kim's room...I heard noises I put my ear up aganist the door and heard Kim's voice say

"Oh my god you didn't hurt yourself coming through the window did you baby?"

"No...don't worry so where's Shane?"

"Oh who cares it's just you and me Dan" (flirty laughs)

"Great...so are you still going ahead with the plan?"

"Of course...I'll leave Shane at the alter when Father Jhon says _do you Kim Wallace take the Shane Collins as your lawful weadded husband _I look like I'm gonna say yes but then sya no and then we flee Morganville and have our life together (note I don't know Kim's real last name)

"I can't wait" Dan replies

"Me niether now as much as I want to have fun with you right now Shane might come up in a sec so I'll see you at your place tomorrow night at 6pm k?"

"Ok"

I then forget about getting my glass of water and made my way straight back to my room and climbed into bed...Kim's cheating on Shane with a guy named Dan I need to tell him...but he won't believe me but I can't sit here and not do anything and watch his heart break...he might have hurt me in the past but the more I think about it the more it seemed he was drugged by Monica and she forced her mouth onto his...I need to tell him was the last thing that went through my mind before I driffted of to sleep...

* * *

**So my laptops back and working great hoped you liked the story so far seeya 7kassie8 xxx**


	9. Cheater,Cheater,Cheater

**The next day:**

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

I left for the university all the way thinking about last night _I could follow her and take my phone to take pictures or record_ is what had just crossed my mind...yeah i'll do that, I will just need to make sure Kim dosen't see me.

**The evening 5:45pm:**

Kim has just made an excuse to go and do a late shift at her job. I have my excuse already aswell.

"Hey...ur guys I need to go and some extra test marking at the university" I said

"Ok" is what they all said back.

"I left the glass house and walked to the end of the street and turned right and I saw Kim walking quikly so I quickend my pace aswell. After a few mintutes I saw her cross the street and walk up the steps to a house. The front door opened and I saw a guy about Shane's age with dirty blond hair, dull blue/grey eyes and wearing baggy clothing. _Seriously _I thought _she is cheating on Shane with...him. _Once Kim and the guy were inside I crossed the street and looked through the window I saw them making out on the sofa I got my cell out and took a picture and recording. They then headed up the stairs, I looked around for a ladder., there was one at the side of the house so I climbed up that and found the guys bedroom, I saw them enter completely oblivious to me at the window...a few mintutes later I climbed down the ladder,with all my photo and video evidence...

I was walking back home when something grabbed my arm and hauled me up against a wall in an ally...it was Kim.

"What the hell?" I hissed

"I know you, know about me cheating on Shane, i'm not that stupid"

"So what if I do...your in the wrong"

Kim then banged me against the wall with force and had that evil glint in her eyes

"Dont press my buttons Danvers cause you really won't like what I will do to you...if you don't tell Shane I won't touch you...if you do...well...lets just say the outcome wont be great for you" and with that she dissappered...I got myself together and made my way back home.

When I arrived I went straight into the living room...where Kim and Shane were cuddling with Eve and Micheal on the other couch

"Hey Claire...you ok?" Shane asked me

"Uhh...yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I noticed that Kim was giving me icey daggers

"You just seem a little shaken that's all"

"No..no i'm fine I just had a long few hours marking tests and that reminds me I got work really early in the morning so...yeah...night" Before any of them could say anything I had a shower and then went to bed.

* * *

**Right I know this is a short chapter...there are 2 resons**

**1: I updated this story during the week**

**2: The next chapter is the wedding...so I want to do a big chapter on that**

**Just so you know...i'll be updating every weekend if I dont then I will let you know**

**see ya 7kassie8 xxx**


	10. Wedding number one

Wedding day, Claire's P.O.V:

Todays the wedding of Shane and Kim. I kept my mouth shut of what I know about Kim but's it's been tough though having to lie between my teeth to Shane which makes me feel horrible. I'm in my room getting ready, I was wearing a white dress that came to just about my knees it had little ruffles in it with pieces of very thin and fine strands of sliver going around the dress, with 5-inch, open-toed, white heels. My hair was in a bun on the top of my head and I had my side fringe hanging down the side of my face. I put on alot of mascara and white eye-shadow, with a glossy-creamy, see-through lipstick and some blush that was close to my actual complextion.

Eve walked in and her mouth dropped open when she saw me.

"OMG Claire you...you look absolutley stunning"

I smiled and replied "Thankyou"

"I wish it was you Shane was marrying" Eve said with a sigh

I just shrugged and then Eve gave me a big hug and we went downstairs.

A few mintues later Kim came down and was wearing a black and purple dress. She looked like a corpes wife than an actual bride.(If you want to know what Kims's dress is like here is a link

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=61691416)

(And if you want to know how Eve's dress looks here is another link

. )

We all left for the church as Kim wanted to get there before Shane..._hmmm I wonder why..._ is what I thought to myself. Kim then walked into the church and disappered into a room. Me and Eve waited outside till Shane and Micheal arrived. Both Shane and Micheal looked surprised that we were there.

"What the hell are you two doing here?...where's Kim?" Shane asked

"Kim wanted to get here before you...so here we are" I replied

Shane and Micheal nodded and went into the church with Eve and me shortly all the guests arrived...and still no sign of Kim.

"Claire I know you don't like Kim but can you try and find her please?" Shane whispered to me. I nodded and went to look for Kim. I went out the side door to a hall that had 5 doors on one side. I walked up the hall and I heard nosies coming. There was muffled screaming...not scared screaming but sex screaming and I knew that voice it was Kim's and that Dan guy.

"Hey you found her yet?" Eve said whispereing as she came up behind me. I jumped alittle...but just as I opened my mouth to say something there was another muffled scream and giggling. Eve had a puzzled look on her face and before I could stop her she reached around me to the door knob and opened it. I turned around to see a shock Kim and Dan and a angey Eve.

"Eve please...don't yell for Shane please" Kim begged.

"Shane get your's and Micheal's asses here right now!" Eve yelled

and the look on Kim's face was priceless it was crossed between anger and sadness. Shane and Micheal arrived

"Eve what were you..." Shane started before he saw Kim and Dan "Yelling for?" he finshed lamley. The look on Shane's face was heartbreaking and the look on Micheal face was pure fury a match for my own.

"Shane please let me explain" Kim started and walked towards Shane...Shane held his hands up and stepped back clearly saying _don't come near me _kinda thing. Kim stopped looking heartbroken aswell all though I didn't know why if she was planning on leaving him.

"Stay away from me Kim" Shane said his voice starting to break.

"Shane-..." Kim started close to tears

"I don't want anything to do with you...we're done, the weddings off and I want you out the Glass house today with the mother fucking son of a bitch man whore" Shane said cutting Kim off and then left.

"Shane's right you are so gone...pakc your bags Kim and get out NOW!" Micheal said with pure anger in his voice.

I ran after Shane as fast as I could in my heels and I found him outside on the bench. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

I gently hesitated but then decided to put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped when I touched him but looked up at me then sat back against the bench.

"I'm so sorry Shane" I started

"It's not your fault Claire" He said which made me feel horrbley gulity I had to tell him.

"Actully it is partly my fault I...I knew she was having an affair with that Dan guy...that night I was talking to you I heard them in your's and Kim room and then the following evening when I said I had some test marking to do at the university...well I didn't I was following Kim to this Dan guys house and I took pictures and recordings as proof...but on my way home Kim jumped me and threathend to hurt me if I told you." I said misrebley looking down as I could not see the hatred and disgust in his eyes.

But surprise was on my side as I felt his arm go round me and then slowly hugged me. I didn't remove myself from this hug as it felt right.

"Still not your fault...you didn't make her cheat" He replied

"But I didn't tell you" I said helplessly

"She threathend to hurt you Claire that's still not you fault" he then kissed my head and I still didn't pull away. We started to talk in slow and quiet murmurs he said he was sorry for what happened 5 years ago and I said that I forgiven him, then after what seemed like hours he bent down and kissed me I gladly responded.

When we pulled apart we both were smiling. We then stood up and clasped both of our hands together. "Fancy giving us another go?" Shane asked hope was in his eyes. I smiled while I nodded. We then turned around to a very happy Eve and Micheal they knew straight away. I then saw an evil looking Kim with an embarrssed Dan next to her when she saw mine and Shane's hands clasped together. She gave me icey daggers but I didn't say anything. She and dan left. Then me, Shane, Micheal and Eve went home and well...lets just say that me and Shane had a very good night and I offical moved into his room.

* * *

Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter anyway i've been ill all week with a headache,Sore throat and back pain but i'm getting better see ya 7kassie8


	11. Links redo sorry

Here are the links again as they didn't come out right for the dresses

. 

This is the link to Kims dress

. /_POejvc4wRJU/S3tkzLTfeUI/AAAAAAAABL4/qFDBQ_gctTY/s400/bridesmaid+ 

this is Eve's dress


	12. Drama,Tantrums and propsals

1 year later Claire's P.O.V:

Life has been great in the 1 year me and Shane are still together and we are happy as could be. Eve is getting married to Micheal. They are getting married next month so as you can imagine Eve and me have been running around frantic making sure we have the bridesmaids sorted, the wedding reception,the church,the cake and the food and drink, the party invitations and most importantly Eve's wedding dress it's in blood red as expected just cause it's a wedding dosen't mean Eve won't be a goth for a day...(here's a link to Eve's wedding dress

files/2011/09/37/3/1887/18878922/7ded66af5bf822ed_red_wedding_ )

"Claire! come one I need to go pick up the wedding cake" Eve yelled to me from the hallway dragging me out of a cosy cuddle with Shane. I sighed heavely, Shane grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry the sooner you go with hormonal gothica wedding cake pick up the sooner we can be back in this moment" I smiled and nodded giving him a quick kiss on the lips just as Eve walked into the living room and hauling me off Shane with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you two are finshed with your make out session...can we leave now?..." Eve asked I nodded and grabbed my jacket. Me and Eve reached the doorframe of the door leading into the hallway when Eve turned around to face Shane.

"Oh and Shane before I forget i'm not hormonal gothica on wedding cake pick up...i'm a frantic stressed out fiance trying to make her wedding run smoothly and making sure that the vamps don't intefere in mine or Micheal's life." Eve said giving Shane a deadly glare...but she's right the vamps have been really harssing Eve and Micheal about this whole _vampire marrying a human thing_ it was bad enough that they were dating. But I won't let no vampire or human to ruin my best friends lives no fucking way...and I know damn certain that Shane won't either far as I was concerend it was no ones fucking buisness apart from Micheal and Eve's. Shane flipped her off and Eve did the same and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door and into the passenger seat of her car.

An hour later Shane P.O.V:

The front door banged open then slammed shut as I heard Eve's foot steps storm towards the kitchen a few seconds later the front door opens and shuts again and I hear Claire's voice calling to Eve.

"Eve...I'm sure it was a mistake...we can fix it"

"A mistake?!" Eve pratcicully bellowed in Claire's face...infact Eve's voice was so loud it made Claire flinch and step back a little. Eve had come into the hallway to answer Claire.

"Claire...that fucking son of a bitch wedding cake organiser fucking ruined my fucking wedding cake..."

"We can still fix it" Claire answered timidly

"NO! we can't it's ruined...the whole damn wedding's ruined...there is no wedding anymore not with it all being a fucking mess" Just as Eve finshed Micheal rushed down stairs he must of heard Eve having a drama moment and came to see if she was ok.

"Eve...why are you saying the wedding off?" Micheal asked

Eve looked at him tears in her eyes and running down her cheek along with her goth make up she looked something out of a horror movie. Eve pushed passed him and ran up the stairs. Micheal took off after her. Leaving just Claire alone in the hallway...she walked into the living room. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey...what the hell happened to make queen drama goth have a full out tanturm?" I asked

Claire sighed and said "When me arrived at the bakery the women that was making Eve's and Micheal's cake came out well...why don't you come see for yourself." I followed Claire into the kitchen and on the kitchen table was a red and purple...well it looked more like a 5 year olds gone and got all the liquidly substances they could find and mix it all up together. But I knew it was ment to be Eve's and Micheal's wedding cake.

"She handed us this and charged a $100 for it...Eve was about to through the cake right at the woman but to stop Eve getting aressted I de-caked her and payed fot the cake...and pulled Eve out...Eve was shouting at me for paying that bitch and not putting up a fight..but I said it was either we retaleate and get aressted or walk away unharmed. She shut up after that and the moment we pulled up outside the house Eve grabs the cake and storms inn...and well you know the rest...but that woman did that diliberatly to hurt Eve."

Claire said while looking at the...pile of mess on the table.

"I really need to go to the founder about this...it's getting out of hand now...and I mean really out of hand...I don't think things could get any worse to be honest with you...but first I need to go the store and get more stuff to redo Eve's and Micheal wedding cake...coming? Claire asked while heading towards the front door...I followed her quickly as I don't want another drama moment with gothica.

When we came back I went to play games on the xbox while Claire was redoing Eve's and Micheal's wedding cake...an hour or so later Claire calls me to take a look at her atempt of re-making Eve's and Micheal's wedding cake...and I swear my mouth dropped open because the cake was...unbelieveable...it was amazing it was white,red and black...it was a 3 layer cake (Eve's and Micheal's wedding cake link

. )

"Is it ok?" Claire asks unsurely

"The hell it is...where the hell did you get the skills from?"

"My mother and grandmother taught me"

I nodded and then went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled

"Eve...Micheal put your clothes on and get you asses in the kitchen right now!"

"Screw you Collins!" Eve yelled back but soon came down with Micheal

"What?" Eve said in a sharp tone

"Follow me it's about you wedding cake" I said and walked towards the kitcheb door

"Collins this is not funny...there's no wedding cake...my one's ruined and the weddings off and...-" Just as Eve was about to continue with her drama rant she was in the kitchen staring at her wedding cake that Claire had done perfectly

"Oh my god" Eve said her hands coverring her mouth she is staring at the cake...and tears forming in her eyes...I even notice Micheal staring in shock at the cake.

"Do you like it?...I went to the store to get more ingrediants and redo your's and Mike's wedding cake...so you don't have to cancel it" Claire said quieltly

Eve then runs towrads Claire and hugs her very hard.

"Thankyou...oh thankyou Claire this means so much and the cake is absolutley stunning thankyou" Eve then realsed Claire.

"No problem Eve."

Micheal then hugs Claire aswell and thanked her.

Later that night in Shane's and Claire's room Claire P.O.V:

Me and Shane were just about to get ready for bed when Shane said he wanted to ask me somethings...he then got down on one knee and I knew...just knew what he was going to ask

"Claire Danvers...I have loved ever since you were 15 and I never stopped loving you...when you left I felt a part of me was gone and it hurt so badly...i'm so sorry for hurting you 5 years ago but please you will make the happest guy on earth if you will marry me?" I was crying by the end...i kneeled down infront of Shane and put my hands on either side of his face and said

"Yes of cause I will marry you Shane" We then kisses and then...**(you guys should know...what happens next) **I fell asleep that night in Shane's arms happy and content.

* * *

**Alright guys...here we are...I think I will finish this story soon...anyway...I am real busy this weekend with school homwork and stuff...I got art, german homework todo and I need to do my physics assignment so yeah i'm pretty bust this weekend...but hey I found time to update my stories...oh and before I forget I have made an account with fictionpress where I have started writing my own made up story so if you want to please read it and give me feedback it will be really appriacted.**


	13. links redone sorry

**the links redone sorry:**

the cake


	14. Wedding number two

**Day before Micheal and Eve's wedding day Claire's P.O.V:**

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS AND I'M GOING TO GO SEE AMELIE ABOUT THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I yelled as another death threat letter has just been opened and read it was getting beyond a joke now. The only way to stop it was to go and see Amelie herself...so I walked out and slammed the door shut and walked all the way to Amelie's office. When I got there I was sooo pissed off that I pushed passed her surprised bodyguards and barged into her office, I slammed my hands on her desk...she looked up with a cool,cold expression.

"Young Claire, what do I owe the pleasure of you rampaging into my office without an appointment?" Amelie asked with a netural cool voice.

"I want this Eve and Micheal wedding problem sloved once and for all" I demanded.

"And what do you expect me to do about this?"

Is this women fucking kidding me "I want this to stop it's not fair it's every freaking day"

"Young Claire I understand the need to stand up for your friends but this seems to me as a human problem than a vampire problem" She answered cooly

"_A human problem?...A HUMAN PROBLEM!..._Amelie this is not just a human problem it's vampires and humans...I know you think little of us humans but we matter and your the founder of this town your soppoused to care...Sam wouldn't want this" I said that last bit softly and quietly hopefully getting her to do something about it. Amelie stood up with much force that her chair fell back to the floor. She slammed her hands on her desk staring me right in the eyes.

"DO NOT BRONG SAMUAL IN TO THIS...HE IS GONE HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Amelie hissed in my face.

"Well if he was here he still wouldn't want this and you know it" I hissed back.

Amelie just looked in my eyes for a few mintutes then I saw a glint of defeat. Amelie slowly nodded, picked her chair up and sat back down. I sat down infront of her desk in one of the chairs.

"Very well, Claire you make a fair point what do you propose me to do?"

"What?!...your giving in to a human?...this isn't like you Amelie" Oliver snapped back in surprise.

Amelie ignored him and waited for my answer

"Could you please send out a message to leave Eve, Micheal, Shane and me alone as me and Shane haven't done anything and all Micheal and Eve want is to be happy and they are happy with eachover and if they don't leave us alone they can be punished or something please Amelie please..." I pleaded

"Very well Claire I'll see to it myself that it is broadcasted to everyone in Morganville...anything else you would like to request"

"Urrr..no"

"Well then I asssume you know where the door is and goodbye Claire" and with that I walked out and back home...I told them what happened and everyone was relieved.

* * *

**Eve and Micheal's wedding day Claire's P.O.V:**

Tonight Eve and Micheal are getting married. Since Amelie's broadcasted message to leave the Glass house residents alone or face imprisment nobody has bothered us since which has been a huge relief.

I'm wearing the same dress that I wore to Kim and Shane's wedding...while Eve is wearing a gorgeous red chiffron dress. We are at the church and Eve and Micheal have just finshed placing rings on eachovers fingers and are just about to kiss...just to think I will be in Eve's position in a few months and Shane will be in Micheal's...I so can't wait...we haven't told Eve or Micheal about our enagement...the only people that know are my parents and they will be coming here for the wedding. Me and Shane have decided to tell Eve and Micheal once the come off their honeymoon in Italy.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I will make the next one longer. xxx**


	15. Third time lucky

**Claire and Shane's wedding day Claire's P.O.V:**

It's finally here I'm finally getting married to Shane Collins. It's really sad that Alyssa can't be here it would mean alot to everyone if she could but alas she is dead and we need to get our head around that...anyway i'm in the Glass house with Eve (My maid of honnor), my mother, my father, Hannah Moses (Chief of police I met her a few weeks ago while Eve amd Micheal were on honeymoon and we developed a friendship so I had asked her to be my second bridesmaid) and last but not least Miranda is my third bridesmaid as she has just lost her parents sure she's crazy at times and a little freaky but I like her and she was so happy when I asked her to be my third bridesmaid.

I'm wearing a long white of shoulder dress with delicate swirls embroided waist down and 3 inch white heels, my hair is half up half down with my side fringe going across my face and is secured with a beautiful, big, glitterly clip with my veil attached to it. I picked up my white bouquet.

"Claire are you coming..." Eve started as she came into the room which I had occupied when I first came back she stood there with her mouth hanging open in complete surprise...Eve was in a ankle length red dress with mathing heels and a black clip in her hair. I turned to look at her and stood up gracefuly while smiling at her.

"You look..." Eve started again but was lost for words...the moment reminded me of when I told Eve I was getting married to Shane, while Shane was telling Micheal...

Flashback

I was in the kitchen with Eve and Shane was in teh living room with Micheal. Me and Eve were cooking dinner it was the day after they came back off honeymoon...

"Urr..Eve can I ur tell you um something?" I stutted nervousily.

"Course hun you can tell me anything" She replied and looked at me. I got up from my seat and lent against the table.

"Um...Me and Shane are...um" I was having great trouble getting the words out.

"You and Shane are what?"

"We are getting married!" I quickly blurt out as I was really nervous.

Eve looked at me with shock written all over her face.

"Really?" Eve asked in disbelief.

"ur...yes"

Eve then smiled a massive smile and ran towards me and squealed while hugging me.

"Oh my god i'm so happy for you and Shane of course you and me are going shopping first thing tomorrow and sort everthing out ohhh I can't wait I better be your maid of honnor"

"Yes ok Eve you are my maid of honnor"

Eve hugged me one last time just as Micheal and Shane walked in. Micheal congratulated us and everything was finally falling into place.

End of flashback

"Urr..Eve say something please?"

"You look absoulutly gorgeous Shane dosen't know how lucky he is to have such a beautiful bride as you...now come on everyone is waiting downstairs and Micheal just called that him and Shane are at the church so hurry" Eve said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the room and down the staris...Shane and Micheal were at mine and Shane's house to get ready for the wedding...me and Shane moved out a week after telling Eve and Michela about our engaegment.

Everyone stared at me walking down the staris with Eve in front of me pulling me with her. My bridesmaids had the same outfit as Eve and all 3 looked amazing, my mother had a pinky-creamy dress on that came to her kness and my dad had a plain grey suit and whote shirt with a black tie on.

Everyone comented on how I looked and then we left for the church.

When we arrived my dad helped me out and handed me my bouquet, my bridesmaids and my mother went inside to take their seats, Micheal had come out to greet us and complemeted me on how I looked and then went back inside to tell Shane that I was here.

Me and my father walked into the church the organ started playing and everyone stood up and looked at me...the looks that I got were shock but good shock and smiles I noticed that Amelie, oliver and a wizard looking vampire were here but sitting at the back.

As we reached Shane my father left me there while I gave my bouquet to my mother I took Shane's hand and smiled at him, he smiled back. Then father Joe came and said a few prayes he then got me and Shane to say our vows which went like this:

"Dear lord, we are gavoured here today to marry this man and this woman in the grace of god, now if anyone here has any reson that these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one said anything _good _is what I thought and I felt relived. I saw Shane relax aswell.

"Shane Collins do you take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Ftaher Jhon asked.

"I do" Shane answered

"And do you Claire Elizabeth Danvers take the Shane Collins as your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I answered

"Shane repeat after me. I Shane Collins"

"I Shane Collins"

"Take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"Take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"To be my lawful wedded Wife"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"  
"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"To love and to cherrish"

"To love and to cherrish"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

"Now Claire repeat after me"

"I Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"I Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"Take the Shane Collins"

"Take the Shane Collins"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"To love and to cherrish"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"  
"Till death do us part"

"May I have the rings?"

Shane hands Father Joe one ring and kept the other to place on my finger.

"Let us pray. Bless O Lord, the recieving of these rings. May Shane Collins and Claire Elizabeth Danvers abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of your high presence through their loving union. May seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving kind to each over. Dear god, may they live in your grace and be forever in this union Armen. Shane you may place the ring on the finger of Claire."

Shane: "Claire, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the father, and of the son,and the holy spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Joe:"By the same token Claire,you may place the ring on the finger of Shane"

Claire:"Shane , I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the father, and of the son,and the holy spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may know kiss the bride"

Shane kissed me and everyone stood up and clapped. We walked out of teh church and everybody started to throw confettie I then realised that the sun was shinning brightly, but the vampires wern't being affected I went up to Micheal and asked

"Hey Micheal why aren't you buring as it is real sunny?"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you well one of Amelie's old crazy vamp friend Myrnin had created a type if sunlotion to protect vamps from the sun...I used it on mine and Eve's honeymoon."

"Oh..ok"

We went to the wedding reception and had a great time then me and Shane got changed and left for our honeymoon in Tenareef for 2 weeks.

**Claire and Shane in the hotel bathroom in Tenareef 1 1/2 week into their honeymoon:**

I have been throwing up that last few days and I don't know why...it's 2 am and this is the third time this evening..I can't be...but I must be..._Pregnant._

As I finshed throwing up I got up and brushed my teeth while Shane was holding me up as I did feel weak...we got back into bed.

"Hey are you ok?" Shane asked with a concerned look on his face

"A little...I don't know why I keep throwing up"

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No. No I don't i'll be ok lets just get some sleep as i'm real tired"

"Ok night love you"

"Love you too"

we went to sleep...once I was ready I left a note beside Shane to tell him that i've gone out to the local store to get some medication for myself.

A few mintutes later I came back and Shane was still sleeping so I quietly went into the bathroom and took out the pregancy test that I had brought. I peed on it and waited a few mintutes...I looked at it and I neraly fanited at what it said

~~_Pregnant_~~

My mouth opened wide and I put my hand up to my mouth while the other was holding the pregancy test...I just stood there in shock...then I heard the bathroom door open and standing there was Shane, he was dressed and was looking at me with concern.

"Claire what's wrong?"

I looked at him and said in a voice loud enougth just for him to hear

"I..I...I'm pregant"

* * *

**Ok you can kill me now that I left it at a cliffhanger but I thought I should leave it there anyway i'm on half term now but I have alot of homework to do like... 2 science assingments and art homework plus german homework but I thought I should update my stories hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to ask qeustions i'll be gald to answer them at the end of the next chapter...**


	16. Telling the family and friends

Shane just stood there in shock. I was worried he didn't want this baby...what happens of he says he want's nothing to do with it?...

"Shane say something please?" I pleaded close to tears.

I looked up at him tears slowly coming to my eyes...he stood there for a few more seconds then he picked me up and spun me around before putting me down and holding my face in both of his hands so I could look at him.

"Claire that's the best news I've had in ages"

"Really?" I asked quite shocked from his amount of happiness

"Yes" he then kissed me with such passion I swore I had lost the oxygen to breath ever again. When he drew back he hugged me while whispering soft sweet things into my ears.

"you gonna keep the baby?" he asked me

"I really want to keep the baby...but I need you to want to keep this baby aswell" I answered

"Claire of course I want you to have this baby _our _baby"

"Ok I can't wait till we tell everyone espicely Eve...I can just imagine how Eve's gonna react to this news" I said and gave out a small chuckle.

"Yeah...goth bunny on crack yep that's our Eve" Shane replied aswell giving out a small chuckle.

* * *

**Shane and Claire have just got home from Tennereef Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Claire have just arrived home from our blissful honeymoon in gorgeous Tennereef...but that's not the best part my Claire os pregnant with my son or daughter and I can't wait till 9 months are up so I get to meet our baby.

"Is that everything?" Claire asked as she came down the staris and into the hallway where I have just brought the last suitcase in.

"Yep honey that's everything" I said and went up to kiss her.

"Good...i'm thinking of telling people tomorrow about my pregnancy"

"No rush let's get some rest...I've text Micheal and told him to tell Eve that we have just got back safe and we will speak with them tomorrow"

Claire nodded and then went back upstairs to bed..I followed behind and carred the suitcases upstairs and then climbed into bed beside Claire then went into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**The next day Claire's P.O.V:**

Me and Shane got ready and called Eve and Micheal and asked of they could come round as we have somthing to tell them.

Micheal and Eve have just arrived and were sitting in the living room oppsite me and Shane.

"Eve, Micheal they thing we want to tell you is..." Shane started

"I'm pregnnant" I finshed, Micheal and Eve were both shocked but then Eve got up and bounced like a goth bunny on crack that Micheal had to pull her back down and hold her still as she was jumping around in her seat.

"OMG...i'm gonna be an auntie I so can't wait..."  
"Yeah same here crongratulations...and in fact me and Eve have something to tell you aswell" Micheal said

"Me and Micheal are getting married and are planning to adopt a child" Eve said excitedly

"Wow you guys that's amazing when are you planning to get married?" I asked.

"Well..since you preganant we would like to hold the wedding till after you had your baby" Eve answered.

"Eve youdon't have to hold your wedding till then" I said

"No..we wan't to and besides me and Eve would really like it if our nephew or niece could be there" Said Micheal

"Thanks guys" me and Shane said

After Eve and Micheal left, I phoned my parents and told them and they said that a month before me giving birth they will come to Morganville and be there for the birth of their first grandchild.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter no real excuse for it being short next one will be longer**


	17. BABY SHOWER!

**AN: Right guys wher to start?...First I should say how incedibley sorry I am about not updating in ages but you see my laptop had another hardrive problem and had to be replaced or repaired, 3 weeks went by and nothing happened...no laptop back,no information nothing so after 29 days my nan and dad went into pc world and after a alittle hassle the manged to get me a brand new laptop and it's bigger than my old one and it's a Sony Vaio like my old one but the version is brand new and it's the new windows...window 8...so yeah the last few days since I got it I have been downloading and installing the things I need and I was seriously tired the day I got it so yeah once again i'm very sorry but nevertheless here is the long awaited chapter you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

3 months later and Claire is starting to show her baby bump and as all women do when their pregnant Claire is starting to fuss about her weight. I keep telling her that she's not fat and that she has nothing to worry about but as usaul she dosent listen.

I'm done staris watching TV when claire comes downstairs and sits next to me.

"Right...I've just organzied with Eve when to have the baby shower" Claire said

"Oh when are you having it?"

"Tomorrow at 10am and probley finshing at about 4pm and Micheal has arranged something for him and you to do while the baby shower is taking place"

"What has he got planned?"

"Dunno he said you had to wait and see" and with that she left to go make dinner.

* * *

**9:57am Claires P.O.V.:**

The baby shower is taking place in a few mintutes Eve is already here helping me set everything up ready for the baby shower and Micheal has taken Shane out till 4pm.

"Right I think that's everything set up" I said to Eve

"Yep sure is" Eve replied

The the doorbell went and all the guests were standing outside there was:

Hannah

My mum

Amelie- the founder of Morganville and also a vampire...she is kinda my boss because when she heard about my pregancy and my clever brain she told me to work for this "friend" of hers whos name is Myrnin but he strikes me as a werido but funny at times and that if I don't she would kill my child...she only wants me to do it because of my smart brain.

Gramma Day-Hannahs grandmother and a very nice old lady.

and my 2 cosins- Becky and Harvey both girls.

I hugged each if them and invited them inside, I got real nice gifts of them I got:

A black pram off Hannah

Baby Blankets of my mum which she had knitted

A delicate bracelet off Amelie and the size of the bracelet was to fit a baby

Some baby bath stuff off Grama Day

Stuffed toys off Becky

a baby bouncer off Harvey

and off Eve a skull necklace (typical)

"Thankyou these are all lovely gifts I love all of them" I said

I was answered with thankyou's and then dinner was ready, then after that we started talking about everything and anything until 4pm came and I said goodybye to eveyone after everyone pitched in to help clean up.

Just after everyone left there was a knock on the door and there stood Kim.

"W..What are you doing here?" I asked in shock

"Coming back to get whats mine" She answered grimly and then she lashed out and put something on my mouth, I struggled like hell to get loose but failed as I soon felt sleepy and then everything went black.

* * *

**Shanes P.O.V.:**

I was late coming home as Me and Mike were chilling at his and Eves house. We talked about praticualy everything till Eve came home and said that the baby shower was over. So I said bye to Micheal and left for home. I cheacked my watch and saw it was 5pm so I jogged the rest of the way and when I reached home I opened the door.

"Claire...Claire babe I'm home...sorry I'm late me and Mike were having a deep conversation and..." I stopped as I notice that Claire was nowhere. I cheacked all upstairs nothing...I tried the Kitchen no one, the basement no one...Panic started to consume me and grabbed my cell and phoned the Glass house...Mike picked up on the 3rd ring

"Glass house Micheal speaking"

"Mike Claire's gone and I don't know where" I shouted franticly

"What!?"

"Claire...she's missing I can't find her anywhere and there's no note or anything"

"Right...try her cell and if she does'nt answer phone Hannah and me and Eve will be right over" and with that he ended the call...I tryed contacting Claire's cell only to find it on the coffe table...I phoned Hannah and she said she will send out a search party immdentely...Eve and Micheal arrievd not long after...and I told them what I've done so far and after I told them we all left to join the search to find Claire.

* * *

**Claires P.O.V.:**

When I woke up...I was in a dark room with no light's or windows...My first thought was "ow my head hurts real bad" My secound thought was the baby...I started panicking that something had happend to it. The a door opened and a candel light was lighted and in the dim light was none other than Kim herself

"Feeling better Clairey?" Kim asked with a tone of sarcasem.

"What do you want with me?, and I swear to god if you've hurt my baby I will kill you persernally"

"Hahaha, nice bark puppy but you don't frighten me and to answer your question...I want Shane back and...your baby"

"What!?...you will never get Shane and you cerntainly are not getting my baby!" I screamed at her I tried to move but foung that I was tied to a wodden chair.

"Oh,really..well I will get Shane by comforting him when he can't find you and I will most deffintely get your baby even if I cut it out of you"

"Why?...why are you doing this?"

"Because I made a mistake by cheating on Shane and once we are together again and married we will have yours and his baby and it will call me mum" Kim was staring ti sound crazy.

* * *

**DunDunDun...so Kim has Claire imprisioned and wants Shane and the Baby what will happen oh and I have changed the name of the title slightly as you my have seen I changed it from Best friends brother to BFB,BFB my best friends brother my best friends brother, wait what?**


	18. Rescued

**Claire's P.O.V:**

As I sat there tied up. The door opened and I saw Kim again with an evil smile on her face.

"Well Claire it seems that you Shane wrapped around your little finger" Kim said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I tried to Kiss him but he told me no and that he wants you and asked me where you were but I said that I would tell him if he sleeps with me"

"a-and what did he say?" afraid of the answer

"I have given him 2 days to tell me his answer"

"Why do you want Shane?...what happened to your last boyfriend you know the one you cheated him on with?"

"Oh him oh he is history he wasn't good in the sack actually he was nothing compared to Shane so there I have answered both your questions"

I stayed quiet as Kim left.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Where the hell is she?...She is way too vulnerable out there and with an un-born baby... no. I can't think like that I have to find her I just do. Kim tried to kiss me yesterday but I told her to back off. That's when I knew that she must have Claire so I asked her and she said that she'd tell me where Claire is if I sleep with her.

She has given me 2 days to answer her.

As I sat on the couch contemplating of what to do there was a knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it and there stood Amelie. I invited her inside.

"I know where Claire is" Amelie said

"What!?...where!?" I said quickly.

"She is in one of the abandoned warehouses in the vampire quarter"

"how do you know this?"

"Because I have a very reliable source there and he said that he saw Claire being taken into one of those warehouses."

"Well what are we waiting for. She could be hurt."

I grabbed my jacket and keys. Amelie offered me a ride to the vampire quarter so I took it and phoned Micheal and Eve and told them to meet me there.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I was starting to feel hydrated and hungry and the baby was starting to kick and I was in a lot of pain. Then I heard police sirens and ambulance I opened my mouth to shout for help but I was to tired and thirsty to have any words come out.

Then I heard Shane's voice shout

"Claire!"

I tried to call back but couldn't.

"Claire if you can hear me answer me please"

Instead of forming words I yelled in pain from the pain in my stomach.

Then I heard banging on the front door and then people barging in.

Kim ran into the room and I noticed that she had a gone and was pointing it towards my stomach.

The police came into the room but stopped when they saw kim. the gun. and my stomach.

"Police. Put the gun down and nobody gets hurt." one guy said.

Kim didn't move the gun

"do anything and I will kill Claire and the baby"

Then something happened as I notice that Kim wasn't next me instead she was on the floor unconscious and Oliver was on to of her.

He looked at me and undid the ropes and then left. The police helped me to the ambulance and the first thing I felt was strong arms around me and knew it was Shane we stayed cuddled up for what seems like ages...I was then taken all the way to hospital and found that the baby was ok and so was I.

* * *

**A few months later:**

I have just given birth to our little boy who we have named Logan. Me, Shane and Logan are all looking forward to a life together and this time hopefully with nothing bad happening again.

~~The End~~

* * *

That's it for now...I **WILL **be doing a sequal to this but I won't start it till the new year as I want to finsh off all my stories by this Tuesday so I can have a stress free christmas and then start new stories in the new year. I have single parents to finsh off and on Fictionpress I have Kidnapped and we shouldn't be in love witch need finshing off. See ya 7kassie8 xxx


End file.
